


(1) Missed Call

by Silverofyou



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: inceptiversary, Community: trope_bingo, Fluff, Inception Bingo, M/M, trope: one missed call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverofyou/pseuds/Silverofyou
Summary: 'IF EAMES PICKS UP, HANG UP.'





	(1) Missed Call

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first work for this fandom and i'm vibrating with nerves hh
> 
> This was written for the Inception Bingo 2019!
> 
> Many many many thanks to the inception discord server for brainstorming and being super helpful! Special thanks to Whirling for being a dear and SO MANY THANKS to Q for helping me beta and being super patient and basically being an amazing human being. Mwah.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The phone starts ringing as Arthur is trailing kisses up Eames’s jaw, all the way to his mouth. It’s slow and sweet, and the only sound in the room is their breathing and-- I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys playing suddenly from Arthur’s phone. 

“Shouldn’t you take that, darling?” Eames mutters against Arthur’s lips. Arthur groans and kisses him deeper, hoping the message is clear:  _ Don’t get distracted.  _ Eames smiles. Eventually the phone stops.

Arthur bites on Eames’s lower lip, smiling smugly when Eames makes this  _ sound  _ in the back of his throat and chases Arthur when he draws back slightly. Eames opens his eyes and they’re almost black, and Arthur can’t help the shuddering breath he lets out, because Eames is always beautiful, but Eames like this, lustful and adoring, always makes Arthur’s toes curl. So Arthur kisses him again, teasing the tip of his tongue inside, happy with the knowledge Eames will let him take the lead tonight. 

Arthur shuffles on the bed, throws a leg over Eames to straddle him, grinds his hips down once. Eames’s breath hitches and Arthur smiles. Does it again, slowly, pointedly…

“Stop being a tease,” Eames pants into his mouth, digging his fingers into Arthur’s hips--not pushing him, just enough so their presence is known. “Darling--”

And the phone starts ringing again. This time it’s Eames who groans, tightens his hold on Arthur when Arthur attempts to grab the phone from the nightstand because he’s going to  _ yell,  _ very politely, at whoever is calling so fucking late. 

“Eames.” Arthur sighs, guiding Eames’s hands away and kissing the knuckles before reaching out for the phone. It’s about to go to voicemail when Arthur picks up, but Eames steals it from his hands before he can even see who it is.

“Hullo,” Eames says, voice amused but eyes focused on Arthur’s, hand trailing up his thigh slowly. Arthur gives him an unimpressed look which does absolutely nothing to deter his advances. “No, this is Eames.”

Arthur leans closer, trying to listen in on the other side of the line, but Eames takes the opportunity to press a very wet kiss to his earlobe. Arthur yelps indignantly and pulls away, swats at Eames’s chest and wipes at his ear. Because  _ gross.  _ Eames smirks.

“I’m sorry, who?” he says into the phone, tracing his thumb distractedly along Arthur’s jaw. Arthur crosses his arms and tries to think of who might be on the other end. It’s not anyone they know, that’s for sure. He goes through a mental list of people he expects phone calls from; the tailor, his client from last week, the bank to offer him  _ yet another  _ insurance deal, the d--

“Oh, shit.” He lunges for the phone, taking Eames by surprise and managing to snatch it from him. He presses the phone to his ear and says, “Hello, sorry, I’m a little busy right now, I’ll call you back! Thank you, bye!” and hangs up without waiting for a reply. 

He glares at the old “(1) Missed call” notification on his screen and tosses the phone far away from him. Eames is looking at him, amused, but his eyes are sparkling with curiosity. 

“Don’t ask,” Arthur says before Eames can open his mouth. 

“I suppose I’ll find out soon enough,” Eames says indulgently _ ,  _ and God, that was close. 

Then, just because he knows Eames is expecting it, Arthur leans down and kisses him. Eames makes a pleased little noise in the back of his throat. 

“Where were we?” Arthur says against his lips. He moves down Eames’s body, runnings his hand up the inside of Eames’s thigh and smiling playfully, and they’re back on track.

\---

Arthur does return the call, later. He just makes sure Eames has turned the shower on first.

\---

“Is this about that phone call, darling?” Eames is practically vibrating in his seat next to Arthur. Arthur is really regretting telling him they were going to get Eames’s surprise. He should have just made something up; the word  _ surprise  _ was to Eames like  _ food  _ was to a dog. 

Which.

Arthur decides to just ignore him. Let him draw his own conclusions. The week after the “Mystery Phone Call,” as Eames had taken to calling it, the subject had only been brought up twice. A day, that is. Because even if Eames claimed that he’d “figure it out eventually” every single time Arthur refused to answer, he was still just really  _ nosy.  _ Arthur adores him, but  _ jeez.  _ For a man who insists that he loves surprises, Eames seems intent on spoiling them. 

“Darliiinnngggg,” Eames drawls, just to be annoying, Arthur knows, and Arthur suppresses a smile, not taking his eyes off the road. Eames presses a finger to his dimple, then drops his hand to Arthur’s lap and leaves it there. 

Eames thankfully changes the subject, and they talk about everything but the phone call or upcoming surprise until Arthur parks the car, a couple of blocks away from where he’s taking them. 

They walk side by side, and Eames slides his hand into Arthur’s and laces their fingers together, and Arthur feels excitement and nervousness bubbling in his chest. He makes them walk a little faster. He makes sure to keep Eames distracted, to keep his attention away from their surroundings as much as possible, until the last possible second. 

Arthur takes a deep breath and stops walking. “We’re here,” he says, when Eames shoots him a confused look. Then Eames looks up, and his eyes get huge, and Arthur pulls him inside the shelter before he loses his nerve.

“Arthur--” and no, Arthur doesn’t let him finish, won’t let him call him  _ Arthur  _ before he  _ sees.  _

“Arthur!” Ariadne jumps up from behind the counter as soon as she sees them, shooting Arthur a bright smile. “Just in time! Hi!” Arthur smiles back, letting go of Eames’s hand to accept her hug. Then she turns to Eames and says, “And you must be Eames, hello!” and she hugs him too. Arthur snorts at Eames’s face. 

“Hi, uh--” Eames leans back to look at her name tag. “Ariadne.” 

Ariadne beams at him.

“So,” says Arthur, because he’s dying from anticipation and wants to get this done as soon as possible. “Is she ready?”

“Oh, yes,” Ariadne says, and leads them further into the room. Eames takes Arthur’s hand again distractedly, eyes stuck to Ariadne’s back, and Arthur can  _ feel  _ the excitement radiating from him. Arthur squeezes his hand. 

Ariadne stops in front of a closed door and turns to smile at them. “She’s been restless since we put on the collar. I’ve never seen her so happy.” She opens the door.

Arthur pushes Eames in front of him, and Eames is greeted by a small tornado of white fur and paws. The dog jumps on Eames, with enough force to make him stumble a couple of steps back, but Arthur is there to stabilize him. 

“Hi girl, oh, my god, hi.” Eames goes down on his knees, scratches the dog anywhere he can reach, and the dog is yipping and letting out these little whimpers, and she’s batting her tail harder than Arthur has ever seen a dog do it. She has beautiful fluffy white hair and yellow eyes and pointy ears and Arthur knows Eames is as in love with her as he is. Maybe more.

“I’m sorry about the phone call,” Ariadne whispers at Arthur while they watch Eames. “Cobb is new here, he didn’t know it was a surprise. Even though the Post-it clearly said, ‘IF EAMES PICKS UP, HANG UP.’ He’s not very bright.” 

Arthur laughs. “It’s fine. It turned out fine.”

After a few minutes, Eames looks up at Arthur, his eyes shining and his cheeks flushed with happiness and Arthur has never been more in love with him. 

“Arthur,” he says again, and this time, Arthur listens. Eames motions at him to get down on the floor with him and then grabs his face with both hands and kisses him hard on the lips. “I love you, I love you, I love you,” he says in between kisses. Arthur lets out a giddy laugh and kisses him back. 

“She’s ready when you are,” Ariadne says, and Arthur feels slightly embarrassed because he’d forgotten she was there. He stands up and offers his hand to Eames, and Eames pulls himself up. The dog looks up at them adoringly, tongue lolling. “What are you naming her?”

Eames looks at Arthur for a long moment, and says, “Oh, it’s a surprise.”


End file.
